Lifestyle
by GothicRinoa
Summary: Quatre dealing with his lifestyle must now leave his private tutoring and attend a school in which he does not want to go. But with support from his sister he might live through the school year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Don't own nothing.  
  
Warnings: (later) 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 5xMeiran, angst, drama, voilence  
  
Notes: This is a fic idea that came to mind one day, just thought I would share it.Hope you enjoy.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Another summer had past. This ment that another school year was near. The worst thing any teenager wanted. The long hours of classes, homework, and studying had come again. It was one of thos things that were ment to be indured.  
  
To Quatre Winner, it was pure hell. He had just changed schools. Well not exactly. He had a private tutor at home. So he rarely ever left home. His father had decided that Quatre needed to meet some kids his own age. It wasn't that his tutor wasn't good enough, no. He just wanted his son to learn some social skills with other people other than around the house.  
  
Quatre himself was rather shy. But a very open minded and smart person. He did well with his tutors, he was a kind person, and very sweet. He grew up with twenty-nine older sisters, which he loved alot. He never saw his father much as a child and was being looked after by his eldest sister. Quatre was, well, rather feminene, which brought out another side of him. He was gay. Yes he was homosexual. He liked boys.  
  
Although, he hid his true self to other people. Some just didn't even notice, either that or they did.He was a very small person. Short, thin, with very bright, blue eyes and beautiful blone hair. In Quatre's opinion he looked horrible.  
  
He had told his oldest sister, Iria hoping that in some way she would be able to give him any adive or help. She reacted quite well actually. She never called him anything unnessassary nor did she disprove of his choice.  
  
Quatre remembered that day well. It was as if a great deal of weight had been taken from him. He felt much more relaxed afterwards. Talking with Iria about it, or anything actually was never awkward or uncomfortable.  
  
He had been nervous all day as he waited for his sister to return from work. She had been a little late and Quatre was beginning to get anxious. He wasn't sure if he could go through with it, afraid he would cause a family uproar.  
  
Iria had soon arrived home. She sighed as she placed her purse and keys down on the kitchen table. She let out a sigh and grabbed a glass from the cubboard and poured herslef a drink of water.  
  
She had had a long day at the hospital working with patients. But it was 7:13pm now. She was home.  
  
Wondering where her little brother had went to in the house, since he was usually there to greet her, she began to search.He was not downstairs. He must of been in his room. She knocked on the door softly and waited.  
  
After hearing no reply she walked in quietly. She looked in the room seeing Quatre sitting on his bed looking a bit nervous. She smiles and crossed her arms."What's up little brother?"  
  
Quatre looked at her. He had been preparing himself all day so to tell his sister. It wasn't easy to tell someone in your family that you are gay. But he had to tell someone or he was going to go crazy. He couldn't keep it in forever. It would gradually get to him.  
  
"What's wrong? Hm? You can tell me."She sat down on the bed."Are you feeling well?" She was always so nice to Quatre. They were really close.  
  
"I'm fine..." He replied. His boy almost trembling. This was really difficult.  
  
Iria tilted her head."Then what is it cutie?" She messed up his hair with her hand.  
  
He was afraid. Deathly afraid. Afraid of what reaction he would recieve from his sister. Of course he had a right to be extra nervous. No one that he knew of in his family was gay.  
  
"Alright...If you don't want to tell me, that's ok. But if it's bothering you so that you can't even tell me...It must be awfully bad...I can't force you. Well... I must be getting us some supper."Iria sighed hoping that Quatre would open up and tell her. She got up off the bed and headed toward the door.  
  
"Iria...I'm.....I'm gay!"He explained, feeling his body go numb and stiff. His mind was blank and his stomach ached.  
  
Iria turned to him. She had a face full of concern."Oh, Quatre. I...I'm not sure what to tell you, or rather that what to say. Not that I think badly of what you choose but...I really, really hope you know what you're doing. If you don't I would..like to help you out in any way. Being a doctor I know the concerns involved in this."She looked at the small boy and hoped that he would ask for advice at times.  
  
"You....aren't mad?"He asked his head still lowered. He had a big relief let off since his sister took it quite well. He finally looked up at her."...You won't tell dad, will you?"  
  
She shook her head."Not unless you want me to. Otherwise it's between you and me..."She sighed."You know what... I'm glad you told me. Well I better get to supper. Any requests?"She smiled.  
  
"No, not really, anything's fine."  
  
With that she nodded and left.  
  
That was it. He told her. Quatre remembered that all to well. He smiled to himself as he remembered back when he told her. He was fifteen then. Now he was sixteen and his life was going to change. A new school. How was he going to adjust to this. He was wondering how people would act towards him.  
  
In his room he sat flipping through his video game magazine and reading afew articles, he sighed. He looked at his clock on his desk next to the bed. 10:30pm. He didn't want to sleep.  
  
He leaned over the bed and pulled a tablet of paper from under his bed as well as a case of pastel crayons. He liked to draw alot. He worked really well with pastel crayons. But like most artists they dispise their own work. He never thought he was good at much of anything he did. But he enjoyed it and drew anyway.  
  
He held the pencil in his mouth and smudged up the pastel, mixing colors together. He stopped and looked at the picture."What am I doing...."He sighed to himself and ripped the picture out, crumpled it up and tossed it to the floor. He took the pencil from his mouth and set both the tablet and the pencil on the bed. Getting up he went into the bathroom to wash the pastel from his hand.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a towel and dried his hands. Placing the towel down he turned and turned the light off to the bathroom and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen getting himself a glass of water. Iria peered her head in.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be getting to bed? You have to get up early tommorow!"  
  
"Yes. I know. I just came down to get a drink of water. I'll go to sleep once I'm done okay?"Quatre took a sip of water and looked at his sister.  
  
"Alright then. Don't be up too long!"  
  
"I won't."Quatre smiled and put the glass down.  
  
Iria come into the kitchen smiling."I bet you can't wait to go to school, can you!Since all you've had were private tutors, wouldn't it be neat to go to a school?"  
  
Quatre looked at her. He was silent for a long time. He didn't want to tell her how he felt, afraid of getting a lecture, besides he wanted Iria to be happy and not want to worry."Can't wait!" He lied.  
  
"Great!" she giggled."Oh, I forgot to tell you that father will be home next weekend. He called my cell while I was on my way home."  
  
Quatre nodded."A-Alright. Thanks for telling me. I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning."Quatre walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.  
  
He didn't 'hate' his father....No, he was just nervous to be around him. Since Quatre was brought up in a rich family growing up everything was different. Everything 'had' to be perfect. No faults were alloud when his father was present.  
  
Quatre sat down on his bed with a sigh. He looked at the clock. It was now close to midnight. He might as well get some sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Well what did anyone think? Read review? Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning. Quite early actually. It was 7 am. Quatre lie awake in his bed. He hadn't slept much. He turned on his side and looked out the window at the light blue sky and the thin clouds that passed by.  
  
He heard the front door shut, which was Iria leaving for work. Hm, maybe he'd stay home. Iria wouldn't know. He'd bullshit his way if she asked what happened at school. But Iria would probably find out. He didn't care though actually.  
  
He didn't want to walk either. He layed on his stomach and closed his eyes. Nobody could make him go. It's his choice. Yeah, he liked learning at times but with tutors. He just didn't want to go at all.  
  
He grimiced at the thought of happy perky school students gathering together at lunch time, laughing and showing off. Maybe he was jealous...yeah, he guessed he was. He didn't care. He liked to be alone. Yeah...  
  
He waited til it was about 9:30 am, and decided to get up. Going to the washroom and having a shower he came out. He didn't feel like having breakfast so he went back to his room.  
  
Feeling rather bored he looked through his video games. Trying to decide which to play. Video games would help keep his mind off random problems he was thinking about and right now he had plenty. Hell, he was selfish... who cares... everyone has problems to deal with and he was dealing with his own.  
  
Chooseing a video game, he put it in his system and began to play the game. But still he couldn't get things out of his head. All he could think of was the thought that eventually he would have to attend that school. He just, well, he just wasn't ready. He didn't understand really himself...  
  
Withen a half hour Quatre was getting more fustrated. He couldn't concentrate. Thinking to himself, that id he couldn't concentrate on this, then how was he suppose to concentrate at school? He turned the game off and sighed.  
  
Laying down, he bagan to pull his thoughts together."Why can't things be easy...?"he muttered to himself. He knew things weren't easy. Nothing was. He was afraid. Afraid of what other people would say if they found out he was gay.  
  
He could imagine a perfect would in his mind. Everyone accepting, everyone happy...nobody saying anything bad. But it was, well, not to be.  
  
Quatre peered over at the picture that sat on his desk of his family. He looked at his mother in the picture. He looked alot like her. He really missed her alot. Learning that his mom died in a fatal car accident, when he was four. When he asked what happened his father gave him a simple answer saying "she's dead". He never even got to know his mom..  
  
He sighed again."I need to stop thinking so much." he muttered. He always seemed to put himself down. he always felt a sense of worthlessness. In front of his family he was always happy and content but inside he was feeling horrible, unhappy and he didn't even know what to do with himself.  
  
But he couldn't help but think. He never liked talking about lots of things. Well of course there were exceptions. Nor did he have many people to talk to anyways. Except Iria.  
  
He rubbed his eyes feeling a bit tired. Curling up on his side he soon drifted off to sleep. Letting dreams take over his mind. He rarely had dreams, rather nightmares.  
  
The time passed quickly and late afternoon came along. Quatre was startled from his sleep when he heard a door slam from downstairs. He froze. He heard footsteps climbing the stairs and then down the hall towards his room."Quatre!" a voice called out from in the hall. Quatre didn't move."I know you're in there."  
  
The door opened and Iria walked in, he expression seemed rather angry yet she had a calm tone in her voice."Quatre...why didn't you go to school this morning?"Quatre didn't move or speak."Tell me...please. I want to help and I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." She sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Quatre stayed on his side not planning on facing her."Go away." He said, his voice a bit muffled from the pillow. He knew she wouldn't leave unless he told her. So he sat up slowly and looked at her."I...didn't want to go."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Quatre looked away. Why he never went? Hm, he didn't really have a clear, exact answer. Rather that...how to even say it."...I was afraid." He said barely in a whisper. He just wanted to disappear.  
  
"Afraid, oh come now. There's nothing to be afraid of! I'm sure everything would of been fine. Why don't you give it a try? Look, tommorow I'll drive you to school. Alright? Please won't you go?" She had a even more worried look on her face.  
  
Quatre sighed. Maybe she was right it couldn't be that bad. Even if anyone said anything to him, why would he care. People won't even know, right? He had to stop being like this."I'm sorry I did this Iria. I'll go tommorow. You're right. Thanks sis!" He gave her a hug and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind. You're a very smart person Quatre and incredibly nice. There's no reason why you should be afraid to go to school. I'm sure everyone will be equally nice as everyone else."  
  
Iria always had that charm in cheering him up. She was his favourite sister. he knew she was right, even if she wasn't, she still would, most likely, have a way of making everything turn out fine.  
  
***  
  
The next day came quickly. Quatre was awoken by his sister. It wasn't that he didn't want to go again, it was because Iria kept him up to watch a movie with her. She kept telling his she was sorry but Quatre laughed at her and said everything was fine.  
  
"Quatre! My gosh! I'm sorry about that, you must be still tired!"She was in a mess going around the house, having slept in herself. She was in a hurry to get ready for work.  
  
Quatre blinked and then laughed slightly at his sister."Iria! Calm down!" Quatre said to her as she rushed by."We're not late or anything."  
  
Iria came back down the stairs running her hand through her wavey, tan hair. Quatre was ready and waiting for her there."We don't have time for breakfast. Here." She handed him some money from her purse.  
  
Quatre tilted his head and didn't argue. he followed her out to the car, getting in. He saw his sister sigh and start the car.  
  
She then drove off towards Quatre's school. She glanced at her brother."How you feeling?"  
  
"Nervous..."muttred Quatre. He had a right to be nervous. He never really interacted with kids his own age. he didn't know really what to expect.  
  
"Don't be. Just be yourself. You're a great person. Alright?"  
  
great person... Quatre laughed at the thought. he didn't think of himself as a great person. He felt incredibly uneasy. he would only go for his sister. She just wanted to see him happy.  
  
Withen a few minutes they arrived at the school. Quatre looked up and sighed. He watched all the students walk inside, some conversing amonst others outside. Well, this was it.  
  
*TBC*  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
review? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin.   
Warning: (later) 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 5xMeiran, angst, drama, voilence   
Note: Um... I've been computerless for the past 2 weeks and since my C drive needed to be replaced i lost everything..... I eman everything... website html codes... ALL OF MY FANFICS AND PICTURES.... i have to resave everything so if it seems like a long time before i update well this explains all....   


* * *

Quatre sighed as he got out of the car. He hoisted the school bag over his shoulder and shut the car door. He said good bye to his sister and she drove off. Quatre watched her leave with a nervous look deep within his blue eyes. 

He then began to walk towards the school, making sure to keep his head down. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. He knew where he was suppose to go... yet, he just didn't want to be there. 

He walked into a classroom, looking around to see the teacher at his desk, he decided to walk over to him. Quatre cleared his throat to get the teachers attention."Excuse me...?" Quatre asked in a small voice. 

The teacher looked up from his work and eyed the blonde boy. Quatre hated it when people stared."Who might you be?" He asked the nervous boy. 

"Quatre Winner." He quickly replied in a small voice. He then bit his lower lip feeling discomfort just being there. 

"Winner? Oh, yes. That's right. You were not here yesterday. You know it's not good to miss your first day of school, sort of gives you a bad first impression." First impression? Quatre frowned to himself. He didn't care. He'd be a out cast anyway. His own thoughts bothered him deeply and he just dispised everything around him when that happened. He felt a sense of fear, anger, and jealousy. 

Quatre looked downwards to the floor. He took alot of comments seriously also and would tend to get depressed. He felt alot of negative feelings that he couldn't explain to ANYONE, not even to his sister which he was closest to."... I'm sorry." He felt he should contain his feelings and act his usual proper self. 

"That's alright. Now, you know your classes? You have your schedule? I can get a student to show you around if you like." 

Anything but that! Quatre had thought."... N-no th--" Quatre began to say but was inturupted when a student walked over to the desk. Quatre looked up at this boy and instantly he felt his cheeks go warm. He hoped to hell that he wasn't blushing. The boy was gorgeous. Utterly beautiful. To Quatre... he was perfect. More perfect then he thought he could NEVER get. 

The boy had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. So, incredible, he couldn't help but stare. Wait, what was he saying he couldn't just stare he's probably think he's some freak! Or some physco stalker. God how embarrising. He tried to tear his eyes away from the boy but God... he was.... just so......Quatre soon snapped back to reality when he heard what the boy said, which made him even more shocked. 

"I'll show him around if you want." He offered. Quatre went numb... totally numb... he froze.... well sort of he just couldn't believe this was happening ... he weas so nervous he felt sick... very sick... he just tried not to think about it but he just couldn't. 

"Trowa?Hm, that's different. Well go ahead." The teacher nodded for permission. 

Trowa walked towards the doorway with Quatre, which had been mutely silent the whole time. Once they were out into the hall Trowa turned to Quatre."So, what's your name?" 

"Q-Quatre." Was Quatre's nervous reply. 

"Oh yeah? Well, anything in particular you want to know about with this school?" Trowa asked leaning against the lockers. 

"W-well...um...whatever is important...or well whatever you think is important."Quatre couldn't even dare looking him in the eyes. 

"Hm...it's not really that difficult to find your way around. But to be sure just stick with me and you should have no problem." 

Quatre nodded and kept his head lowered as he held his books to his chest tightly."Thank you." 

"You said your name was Quatre right? I'm Trowa...so...did you just move here or something?"Trowa asked with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Quatre was silent. Why was he so intrested? He didn't want to tell some stranger about his life. He never wanted to tell anyone.Like it was even any of their business anyways. Quatre clutched the books even tighter and began to feel a little queezy. He felt sick. He began to breath heavily and nervouly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

Trowa eyed the boy addly. He rose an eyebrow."...Uh..hey? Are you ok, Quatre?"Just then a group of students approached them and nodded a hello to Trowa. 

"Hey! Trowa, man, who's this?" The one with the braid asked which had a blue haired girl with a red barret hat on, hanging off his arms asked. 

"Oh... This is Quatre... new here I guess, thought I'd show his around." Trowa shrugged. 

"Cool!" Duo shook Quatre's shoulder slightly."I'm Duo and this here's my girl, Hilde."He turned to the rest that were there."This is Heero and his girl, Relena,"Duo stepped aside to where a boy with brown, messy hair stood and beside him was a girl, she had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes."and this here is Wufei and his girl, Meiran." The last two were similar, they both had shining black hair and eyes they both looked to be chinese. 

Quatre was feeling worse. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to be near ANYONE. He was getting so he couldn't breath. His nerves were not very good at all. He was going tothrow up any minute."E-excuse me..." muttered Quatre pushing past them and down the hall in a hurry. 

Students bumed into the small boy as the school's bell rang and the students were piling into their respective classes. Quatre was pushed into the wall roughly since he wasn't watching where he was going. His books fell to the floor but he kept walking and then started to run until he got to a washroom where he began to rid himself of his queezy stomach pain by throwing up. He was totally nervous.. scared... and felt utterly stupid. 

He walked over to the sink and whipped his mouth. He glanced up in the mirror then walked over to the corner and slid down to the floor where he hid his face in his knees. 

What was he doing...? What was he thinking...? (They probably hate me already...) Quatre was thinking to himself. "They must think I'm a loser..." Quatre muttered in a quiet sob."Why.... why am I so stupid...? So... so... pathetic..." He whipped his tearing eyes with his sweater sleeves and leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes and sighing heavily. 

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder gently which made Quatre jump a bit startled. He looked up into those same green eyes....so lovely. 

Quatre was speachless. Trowa was so...so....beautiful. He just stared wide eyed at him. 

"You dropped these," Trowa handed Quatre his books which he dropped in the hall."...and are you alright?" 

Quatre nodded. He held the books on his lap and looked down at them."Thank you and yes I'm fine." 

Trowa rubbed the back of his head as he stood up."Are... you sick or something?"Quatre never answered."... you can answer you know... I mean if you're not feeling well I can take you to the sick room to rest..." Trowa slid his hands in his jean pockets. 

"No.. I'm fine..." Quatre replied."...Thank you anway." Quatre kept staring at the books. He pulled himself to his feet. 

"So... what class you got? I can show you where your room would be. If you want to." 

Quatre blinked and bit his lip. Why was he being so nice. Nobody would be this nice unless it was leading to a embarrising joke or some cheap trick to make him feel unwanted."...No... you go on ahead... I wouldn't want you to be late. I can find my own way, thank you." 

Trowa shrugged."Your choice. Well... see ya." Trowa turned away and went to the door. 

Quatre couldn't believe what he was about to do but he couldn't stop himself."Hey! Wait... please..." Quatre took his schedule from his binder."I got English class...you?" 

Trowa turned back and looked at Quatre."Me also. Come on." Trowa slipped out of the washroom, followed quickly by Quatre. 

Quatre snuck in a smile as he followed the most beautiful guy he had ever seen in his entire life. Maybe this wasn't so bad as long.... wait... nevermind... if anyone found out he was gay he would die and probably be tormented for the rest of his teen years at school. Anyways he didn't need friends. He couldn't stand being around too many people. What was he doing? 

* * *

er... sorry would of been done sooner but I have been totalllllllly busy, I'm trying ym best to catch up! review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin.   
Warning: (later) 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 5xMeiran, angst, drama, voilence   
Note: ohh.... sorry this chapter seems very short.......-_-;;   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre lay sprawled out on his bed a notebook infront of him. He wasn't exactly happy, nor was he sad. He didn't know what to think. He had began writing his thoughts in a journal. He had spent most of the evening in his room writing over and over about all of his feelings, thoughts and views on his life. None of it was happy. Nothing cheerful...Yet, there was one part that was happy...TROWA.   
  
Quatre closed his notebook and dropped it to the floor and shoved it underneath his bed. He didn't want Iria to find it.   
  
There was a knock at his door and it opened slightly."Quatre, supper is ready. come on. I made your favourite."It was Iria. She smiled her usual happy smile.   
  
Quatre glanced at her."..No thanks... I'm not very hungry."He stared at the wall and his face expressionless.   
  
Iria sighed."...If you say so...But if you change your mind...I'll save you some. Alright?"Quatre nodded slightly."Kay... "she muttered and shut the door softly.   
  
Quatre got off his bed and grabbed his binder off the floor and went back to his bed and then opened it scanning through some notes he was given the past week.   
  
The past week he had been miserable. He avoided any contact from any student and had been totally quiet. He didn't want anyone to know much about himself.   
  
All he seemed to think about was Trowa. But...he would not have a chance. He also didn't want anyone to know about his sexual preferance.   
  
Quatre sighed and needed to write something. He reached under his bed and pulled out his note pad and scribbled some things as there was another knock on the door.   
  
Quatre was getting off his bed as Iria called to him."Quatre, um... someone from you're school is here to see you!"She opened the door. Quatre slammed his not book shut. Iria stood with Trowa beside her.   
  
"T-Trowa? H-Hello."Quatre stuttered.   
  
Trowa smiled slightly."Hey. Wondering if you wanted to go to Duo's place. He's having a aprty over there. Well... if your sister don't mind."   
  
"I don't think I--"Quatre started but Iria stopped him.   
  
"Quatre! I wouldn't mind if you went!It'd be great for you to go out and have some fun. Besides it's a weekend. But don't be out too late. Remember father is coming home tonight."Iria smiled sweetly.   
  
Quatre blinked. He couldn't believe this! What was she doing?! Quatre was shocked. So shocked he was speachless. He just stood here staring blankly.   
  
Iria continued to smile."Well, I'll let you two talk. Have fun, little brother."She turned and went back down the stairs.   
  
Like usual Trowa stood there, his same expressionless face, and with his hands in his pockets."You comin?"   
  
"W-well... I.... y...yes...just a minute..."Quatre went to his bed and shoved the note pad under his bed."I...guess...I-I'm ready." God.. it was as if he couldn't even talk to Trowa without stuttering or getting nervous. He walked over to Trowa.   
  
"Ok...c'mon."Trowa walked down the stairs followed by Quatre. They went outside and got into Trowa's car.   
  
Trowa started the car and looked over at Quatre."Sometimes Duo's parties can get out of hand, so... whenever you want to leave just let me know."Quatre nodded as he stared downward."...Don't seem so happy...are you sure you're alright? Everytime I see you you look like your miserable...not to invade your life...but you know.." If only he knew Quatre could only think.   
  
"I...I'm sorry...but I'm fine...just... shy...I guess."   
  
Trowa gave Quatre a hard stare."I see... well we aren't going to kill you....no need to act like this...nevermind, I'm not good at this sort of thing."Trowa then drove off towards Duo's place.   
  
***   
  
Quatre found himself sitting on a chair in Duo's living room deafened by the sound of the music and voices. He could barely breath ith all the smoke, since alot of the people there were smoking, it just seemed to fill the entire room. He just sat utterly quiet. A bit uncomfortable since there was also drinking involved here.   
  
He didn't know what to do. This...well... these things just weren't him. He wasn't the go out and get drunk party type. He had never imagined himself doing anything like this...It just definatly wasn't him. He HAD to get out of here.   
  
He could not spot trowa withen the crowded room... So he just decided to wait it out in the car. At least he would rid himself of all the people.   
  
He walked over to the car where he spotted Trowa sitting in the drivers seat. Quatre made his way to the car, opened the door and sat down in the apssanger side.   
  
Trowa looked at the blonde."You want to leave already? It's only ten thirty..."   
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm into this sort of thing...you...wouldn't mind takin me home?"   
  
"Hm..."Trowa took his hand and tilted Quatre's head to look him in the eyes."...you have nice eyes...."Quatre blinked at him as Trowa leaned closer.   
  
"Trowa..."Quatre muttered just before he felt Trowa's lips press against his own.   
  
Quatre was totally shocked. He couldn't believe this. Trowa was kissing him! He then felt Trowa's arm move aroundhis back and pulls him closer. He then felt Trowa lift up on his shirt.   
  
Quatre backed away from Trowa."...stop."This was not exactly what he wanted right now. He now had his head pressed against the window as Trowa moved closer. He held down Quatre's arms."Trowa, I said stop it!"Trowa's grip loosened and Quatre opened the door, got out and slammed the door shut not looking or saying a word to Trowa. All he did was run...He had to get away from that place. He just wanted to go home where he could be alone...   
  
What was up with Trowa? He couldn't figure it out. He didn't think Trowa was that type of a forcing person. He didn't even think Trowa liked guy's. Was he...gay....or...as Trowa just drinking. Did Trowa know he was gay...? All these thoughts! They wre begining to drive him insane.   
  
He really did like Trowa! He then began to cry. What was he going to say to Iria and his....father. The thought just made him cry more.   
  
He soon arrived back home where he stopped at the door way and whipped what tears flowed down his cheeks away and sighed. What to do....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review...? pwease...? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin.   
  
Warning: (later) 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 5xMeiran, angst, drama, voilence   
  
Note: *cheers* another chapter...neheh.......er..... hope it's not too dark... I was in a bad mood today and needed to write something like this... please don't kill me.......   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was dark. The only thing that lite the room was a small lamp that sat on the desk. Everythign was screwed. Quatre lay down on his bed stareing blankly at the ceiling. The whole world was screwed, full of social mishaps. What was the point of it all? Was there even a point at all...? Why did life have to be so difficult? He was just trying to live his life... was that so wrong? Many of these thoughts filled Quatres head. Most were negative. Angry. It was getting bad.   
  
It was also getting late. The moon hung high in the sky, it's greish light poured in through the window and the slight breeze made the curtains flow inwards to the room. The whole house was quiet. He knew his siter and father must have went to sleep. They could be oh so clueless. Quatre laughed slightly to himself, but didn't know why. He was more miserable then he ever had been in his entire life. He took Trowa's 'so called kiss' as a joke. What else could it of been....   
  
He touched the white rose that hung from his vase on his desk, that was in reach from the bed. It was dyeing...hm... like everything in this world. He touched the torns , pricking his finger. He pulled it away and stared at the small amount of blood that oozed out of his finger. He could do much more...   
  
Who cared anyway? He wanted to kill himself. Yeah, so. Like it didn't run through any young, confused, teenagers mind. He didn't care. His life was meaningless. What else was there to enjoy? Sarcism from others, those who didn't care, those to tease, point and laugh. There was no way he could make any friends. He knew nobody could accept this. Noone would like the way he was. A dark, lonely, depresing, pointless, and stupid. This was all he could think of.   
  
He remembered when he had gotten back, his sister asked how it was. He replied plainly by sayin fine. He then had to spend time with his sister and father. Being tortured to hell by his small talk of business and travel which Quatre dispissed listening too. it was all MONEY MONEY MONEY! God, any civilized person could think of something better to talk about... He didn't want to grow up and be like that. His father was pushing him for it. So, it made more things worse.   
  
This was nonsense... what was he waiting for.... He wasn't afraid.... scared.... nothing.   
  
He got up off the bed, went to the kitchen, grabed a knife from the drawer, and headed back upstairs sat down at the foot of the bed and stared at his bare wrists and the knife which was in one hand. He sighed shakily and held the knife tightly in one hand. He was shaking. He felt it's cold metal surface against his wrist, and soon felt it sink into his wrist. He grit his teeth as tears developed in the corners of his eyes. He looked down at his cut wrist, unable to see much since the tears blurred his vision. He then went for the other wrist, it was more difficult since his wrist was cut, but he did.   
  
The knife fell to the floor and Quatre lay down on the bed. His arms lifeless to his sides as he stared back at that ceiling. He smiled slightly as he knew he would never have to worry again...   
  
***   
  
"Hey! Trowa! What happened to you last night? You weren't at the party long! What happened?"Duo asked at the lunch room table as he sat down with his tray.   
  
"Oh... I had to get back early. My sister told me not to be long..."Trowa replied his arms crossed on the table as he spoke.   
  
"You coulda told me! Geez, and Quatre left too! Did he have to be home early to or something?" Duo looked at him rather oddly.   
  
"It's not really any of your business you know."Trowa said plainly as he got up taking his empty tray over to the counter and walked out of the cafeteria and outside, where he leaned against the wall and sighed craking his neck slightly with fustration. He hadn't seen Quatre all day. God, he must of really upset him. He never ment to. He really liked Quatre. He knew Quatre was gay just by looking at him. He himself was also gay. He just didn't know how to say things liek that to someone. He hid it most of the time. He knew how people in this school were. Stupid scared homophopic losers. But it was life.   
  
In his mind Quatre was like a rose... He always seemed so gentle and quiet. Yet he had this spark about him that was rather different. Those bright blue eyes, seemed full of unhappyness... He was so different from other poeple.   
  
Suddenly Trowa was taken out of his daze as he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned hios head to see Duo looking at him strangely."Are you ok, man? What the hell is with you?"   
  
"Hey, Duo... have you seen Quatre today?"   
  
Duo shrugged."No. And he better have a better explanation for leaving my party! Geez! Unlike you with you 'none of your business' crap!" He looked at Trowa with a glare.   
  
"Well it's not Duo. You know you don't need to know everything. Even if you did know you would say it was a stupid reason. No matter what it would of been it would of been a stupid reason. So why bother asking." Trowa said with not a hint of expression.   
  
"Geez, your damn well grumpy today. Who pissed in your coffee this morning?" Duo crossed his arms."It was simply a question."   
  
"Yeah. It was a 'none of your business' question. Understand?"Trowa turned to walk back in the school but Duo stood in the way.   
  
"Look, there's something funny going on and I want to know."   
  
"And if I told you you'd tell everyone, wouldn't you? Isn't that what you always do? Now but out!"   
  
"Ah! So there is something going on! You know I'll find out there Barton! So why don't you just give up and tell me."Duo rose an eyebrow.   
  
Trowa pushed Duo back."Duo, leave me the fuck alone."   
  
Duo pushed back."You must be looking for a fight then, huh?"   
  
"Not really, but if it comes to it. Now move."   
  
"No." Trowa then with a swing of his arm punched Duo in the face.   
  
Duo staggered back and held his nose where blood was now running down."You fuckin..." Duo plowed into Trowa as they both fell to the ground in a immature brawl as each punched and faught against each other in anger. But it was soon stopped as the noise of the fight was heard and was soon broken up by two teachers.   
  
Trowa and Duo found themselves in the principal office waiting outside the office door where they were being watched by two teachers and their school secretary. Trowa sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest and Duo held ice over his nose in which was now broken.   
  
As they waited Trowa over heard the two teachers and secretary talking...   
  
"He was one of our students....?"the first teacher said.   
  
"Yes... there was a call in this morning... it was so horrible."the second commented.   
  
"And so young too...."the first added.   
  
There was a long pause as they all went quiet, until one spoke.   
  
"What was the students name...?"   
  
"....Winner... I think... Quatre. He was quite new here..."   
  
"That's so awful...."   
  
Trowa blinked and stared over at them."Quatre...."Trowa muttered lowly as he sat in shock, he froze. He had to find this out for sure. What was going on? Why were they talking about him!? He had to find out NOW!   
  
The principal office door opened and he called the two boys in.   
  
Damn... Trowa thought. Wait he could find out from the principal. This didn't seem right....   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm very much against the subject of suicide. DON'T EVER DO IT. I so do not like it. I will make points later in next chapters to forward my thought against it. So keep reading! Pleeeease! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin.   
Warning: (later) 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 5xMeiran, angst, drama, voilence   
Note: Yea....um.... this chapter contains 2 original characters so..... they're mine. I added them just to make some points as I went along. Plus it made the story a bit.... um.... interesting maybe.......?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was quiet. He was still alive. Quatre opened his eyes, his vision somewhat blurred as he looked at plain white walls of a hospital room. He looked down at an IV tube which was attached to his arm and then glanced down to his wrists which were bandaged tightly. He went to move but his body was too weak. He gazed around the room. Damn, he thought to himself. He felt like crying but never. Why couldn't they just of left him alone...   
  
He then looked to the door as a nurse walked in. Quatre stared at her with a expressionless face."Your finally awake. How are you feeling?" She checked the IV bag that was attached to the tube and then brought her attention back at the young boy."do you need anything?"   
  
Quatre continued to stare at her without a word.   
  
She sighed and walked out of the room and Quatre then heard her talking with other people. Then his sister walked in and sat down on the chair beside him. Quatre stared at her plainly. Iria frowned."I don't know what you're thinking butyou had better have a very good explanation for this." She crossed her arms.   
  
Quatre shrugged.   
  
"You could of died Quatre!! Don't you understand that!" She almost screamed.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Than why?! I don't understand! Your smarter than this! Why would you want to do such a thing?"   
  
"I.... wanted to. I had nothing left to live for. Life was like a meaningless circle in which full of alot of rap which I'd rather not deal with. Besides everything I lived for was pointless."   
  
"Meaningless? Your life is not meaningless! Why would you ever think that!?"   
  
"Because... I.... -- wait, you don't know how I feel! How can you tell me that what I did was wrong? Huh?!"   
  
There was a long pause between the two siblings. Neither of them looked at each other. But suddenly Iria placed a notebook- Quatre's personal notebook- on the bed and looked at him with worry.   
  
"You could of came and talked to me about these things... dammit.... I just wanted to hear what you wrote here from you. But you never tell me anythin anymore... you know yo can trust me Quatre.. I would be more than willing to help you with any situation that you have. I care about you... as does the rest of the family... How could you do this to us... and to yourself... You could of died! .... But I figure you wanted that.. but before you go and do something as stupid as that why don't you think about it clearly! use your head!"   
  
Quatre stared at her."You read my note book.... Iria... I..... I.... never ment to hurt anyone else... I just couldn't live with myself.... " Quatre bit his lower lip slightly."...I.... I'm sorry for what I did to myself. I'm sorry for scaring and hurting you."   
  
"Promise me......... Promise me you will never do anything like this again. Even if the thought crosses your mind, talk to me first about it! I will be more than willing to listen!" Quatre nodded and Iria leaned over him and hugged him.   
  
****   
  
The day passed slowly that day. It seemed almost endless. Iria had left to work, even though she worked in the same hospital she was assigned to different rooms and duties. Quatre watched the dull grey clouds pass by as he could only listen to the noisey area of the hospitals then the sweet sense of the outdoors. He stared at the notebook. He held it in his hands and sighed. Slowly he opened the notebook and began to tear the pages out, crumpleing them in tiny balls and tossing them in the waste basket beside the bed.   
  
There was a small knock at the opened doorway. Quatre looked up at a nurse who walked over to him and handed him some water. She sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the boy."You're Iria's little brother, aren't you?" Quatre blinked at her and she smiled.   
  
"Huh? Yes, I am. Who are you? How do you know me?" Quatre slipped what was left of the notebook under the pillow.   
  
The girl had dark, pretty brown eyes and dark brown curly hair which was pinned back in a pony tail. She didn't really look familiar to him. "I'm Andrea, I met you once before when your sister invited me over for dinner awhile ago. You don't rememeber me?" She giggled.   
  
Quatre thought for a moment." Oh! Yes! I remember now! How are you?"   
  
"I'm doing great! .... But... you sure seem to be a little hurt here. What happened?" She observed his wrists and then eyed Quatre.   
  
"...I'd...... rather not talk about it."Quatre muttered looking downwards.   
  
She smiled."That's ok! But you know, I've heard alot of stories and sometimes it's better to get it off your chest!"   
  
"No No... I'd rather not talk about it. Really."   
  
She sighed."Ok! But If you ever want to I'm all ears for ya!" She then placed a hand to her chin."Hey, you seem pretty bored here.Why don't you come with me!"   
  
"Huh?" Quatre blinked as she pulled him slowly out of bed."Where?"   
  
She wouldn't answer him as she pulled him along out of the room. Quatre merely walked, a bit fumbled trying to keep the IV carrier along with him. She led him into a room down the hall and into a patients room. He looked to see a young teenage girl in a wheelchair. She looked to be about the same age, but probably afew years older. But Quatre never really reconzied or knew her.   
  
Andrea walked over to the girl and smiled."How are you doing today Calli, feeling better I hope!" The girl smiled a little and nodded.   
  
"A little, I still feel quite bad..." Calli replied, then stared back out the window.   
  
"Calli, I want you to meet someone!"Andrea waved a hand for Quatre to come closer. He did."This is Quatre, he's about your age I think and you two could probably have some things to talk about. Anyways, I must get back to work." Andrea left and the two looked at each other.   
  
"Hi, I'm Quatre." Quatre held out a hand.   
  
She went to shake his hand but stopped."Oh gosh! What happened to your wrists?"   
  
"Oh.... uh.... nothing really."Quatre muttered.   
  
She tilted her head. Her blonde hair swayed slightly over her face as she did."Hm... you want to hear what happened to me?"   
  
Quatre nodded slowly. He noticed the girl had some deep cut's and brushes on her body, her legs battered and looked almost useless.   
  
"I hope you don't get scared or freak out or something. I always get stupid reactions."She sighed."People can be so unfair and cruel to others who are different... Anyways! Well I live in a little town not far from here. It's pretty small but we have our own school and stuff, you know. Well being a confused teenager as I am... I told my best friend a secret, thought I could trust her and all. Well.... I told her I liked girls..... and she told me that it was fine and she didn't mind, but I guess she lied and told almost everyone at school! I couldn't believe it! So by the end of the day I had no friends left. They all thought I was some sick freak and needed help! I was so mad........ But later when walking home I was ambushed by acouple of kids from school and.... well.... they did this to me...I don't know what they did because they knocked me unconsious, then... I woke up in here and in alot of pain... they tried to correct my spinal cord so that I could walk since I guess that I got hit there with something.. and the surgury failed.... so I guess I'll be in this wheelchair for the rest of my life. Not to mention these cuts will leave scars and always remind me of that day.... Hope I never scared or freaked you out completely."   
  
Quatre blinked. He stared wide eyed."That.... What kind of people would do something like that......? How..... cruel..."   
  
Calli shrugged."I'm a stong person. I can beat anything that gets thrown at me! As for those kids that did this.... pppftt, they're nothing to me! Don't feel pity for me at all! I'm fine! Just glad you actually stuck around to listen and didn't freak or something!" She sighed."Heeey, now that I shared my story you should share yours! You know I might even be able to help!"   
  
"Well.... I... I guess I could..... " Quatre sat down at a chair and sighed deeply."I tried to kill myself."   
  
She blinked."Why?"   
  
"....I.... you see.... I'm gay, and..well.. I never had much of a social life throughout my entire childhood and pre-teen years. Then it left me quite confused. i used to talk to my sister about everything, but things just kept getting more confusing and difficult so I gave up,Itfelt like this whole world was coming apart, it seemed there was no sense to go on. Nobody cared. Nobody noticed. I just felt I would be better off dead. But I guess it was the wrong thing to do.... huh? I wish I could change things... When I started school my lack of social skills showed and I got so nerved up over what people would think of me that I drove myself insane....or close to it... That's more less it....I guess."   
  
"Why can't certain people in this world be more understanding.... Thery should see what it affects other human beings in a negative way... You should learn to stand up for yourself you know! When my friends all abandoned me, I told them what I had to say! Even though they got angry... But you see we have justas much of a right as anyone else in this world! Don't let some snoty kids tell you wrong! Stand up for who you are! I think we were born for a special reason and nothing else can change that!"She sighed."I'm sorry, I tend to talk alot."   
  
Quatre shook his head."No, No! What you say is right! I just never met someone that belived so strongly... thank you... from now on I think I'll do just what you said!"   
  
"Just don't get yourself hurt in the process... like me!"   
  
Quatre smiled at her."I won't..." He continued having a chat with the girl. She was so happy and polite he couldn't believe that someone as nice as this was hated...   
  
*TBC*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
um..... this chapter prolly sucked.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin.   
  
Warning: (later) 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 5xMeiran, angst, drama, voilence   
  
Note: um..... enjoy...please.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre yawned. He was bored. Really bored... He was told to go back to his room to rest after talking with Calli for afew hours. He has learned alot of things from her. But man this was so borning.   
  
He turned his head slightly and noticed someone standing at the doorway."Trowa!?" He blinked and stared at the boy which stared at him. "What are you doing here?! How did you know I was here?!"   
  
He watched Trowa walk over to him."I..got this for you. A get well preseent... I guess." Trowa sighed a bit. He wasn't going to feel pity for Quatre actually or anything. Quatre was smarter than this! He just wanted him well.   
  
Quatre looked at the small blueish green stuffed bear that was handed to him.   
  
Trowa sighed."I.. didn't know what else to get. If you don't like it that's ok."   
  
"No... I love it...thank you..."Quatre muttered staring at the present.   
  
"So.... how are you doing?"Trowa sat down in a empty chair and looked at the boy.   
  
"Fine...."   
  
Trowa sighed again."You know what... what you did was stupid. Really stupid. I thought you were smart. But I guess you're one loser."   
  
Quatre blinked."HEY! Shut up! It's because of people like you that forced me to do this! So why don't you jsut be quiet!" Quatre crossed his arms.   
  
"People like me, eh? What did I do?" Trowa rose an eyebrow.   
  
"You.... you.... kissed me remember?!"   
  
"Is kissing a bad thing to you or something?"   
  
Quatre blinked."N-No... but.... why did you....?" He stared at Trowa who just smiled at him.   
  
"Why else would you kiss someone? I liked you. But I never got the chance because you ran off. Also when someone kisses you you don't just run off. I never emtn anything cruel. You took it way too seriously."   
  
Quatre didn't know what to say. Trowa liked him. Yet.. He was to busy thinking about other, awful things to realize it. Rather he never even gave Trowa a chance to explain. He felt kinda bad yet he didn't know what to say at all."Trowa....I...."   
  
Trowa shook his head."You know... you might aready know but. I'm gay too. Also to make it more clear. I like you."   
  
"I..... like you too Trowa.....I'm sorry for everything... really. "Quatre sighed."I just felt... unwanted. I thought the whole world was meaninless and everything needed to be stopped. My life just seemed so....dull. I .. actually... just wanted to fit...in.... be like everyone else. I wanted to have friends... go out and have fun, talk, but I guess I was just scared... of what people might think of me and the way I was. I thought I would be pushed aside from everyone else because of the way I am. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone... but I have... I've hurt my family... and now I've hurt you...I'm sorry... I really am.. I don't think just by saying sorry can make up for things, but that's all I can think of right now. I hope you understand." He then noticed Trowa leaning down over him, tilting his head as he leaned further so to kiss him. This time he wasn't going to screw this up.   
  
Trowa then moved away and Quatre glanced to the doorway."Uh...."   
  
Trowa glanced at the door where Quatre was looking only to see Duo stareing at them."So this is where yo went Trowa. Man you should tell me where you go. But It's quite interesting to see you in such a situation here."   
  
"Duo, get out. Now. Or I'll be forced to hurt you again. " Trowa sighed rather annoyed.   
  
"Nah-uh. I don't think so. Cuz you know everyone is going to hear about this. All of your friends you think you have will no longer be your friends because of what I just you two doing."Duo grinned.   
  
"Duo, I don't really care. I just don't care. You know, if you guy's can't accept me for who I am then you're just fuckin idiots and are not fit to be friends with me anyway. So instead of this senseless argueing why don't you just hget your sorry ass out of here. I'm tired of your stupid ways. Christ, get a life or something."   
  
"Oh wow. Whatever. You're so screwed up Barton. I knew there was something about you I didn't like and now it finally shows." Duo sighed."Well, I'd best be off." He turned and left.   
  
Quatre looked over at Trowa."Trowa... you didn't have to do that...ok.... you could of said it was my fault."   
  
"No, Quatre, I couldn't stand them anyway. I'd rather be around you actually. I was hiding my true self around them....but when I met...you... wait.. when I saw you I knew there was somethign about you and that I could say anythign around you. But you kept pushing away. I understand why you did now though."   
  
"So... um... you'd rather be friends with just me then with everyone else?"   
  
Trowa laughed slightly."I want to be more than friends with you. But if friends is good with you..... for now. That's ok."   
  
Quatre couldn't help but smile. He couldn't stop.   
  
"Much better. A nice smile is all I want to see."   
  
"I realized earlier by talking with someone that, worrying isn't always the best way to solve a problem so... I think from now on, I'll just say the hell with it. I am who I am!"   
  
***   
  
A week or so had passed. The blue of the sky was bright. The breeze was getting rather cold due to the fact that fall was soon going to turn to winter. The leaves of the tree's had covered the ground. Quatre had just gotten out of the hospital. He was so glad to be out of there. He walked to the car with his sisiter and got in. He could see the world in a different prospective now, thanks to all of the people he had talked with. They weren't all bad. He smiled to himself as they drove home. He held the teddy bear in his hand and thought of Trowa. He couldn't wait to see him...   
  
*TBC*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's short.... but I promise next chapter will be longer! Prooomise! Please don't hurt me...... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin.   
Warning: 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 5xMeiran, angst, drama, voilence   
Note:....I think this is the finishing chapter....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The weekend seemed to go by so fast. Trowa had visited Quatre the entire weekend. They talked about themselves and life. They also described what they were going to do about everyone at school once Monday came. By now Duo would of told almost everyone. So they needed to plan something or else they'd be in trouble.   
  
Trowa kept telling Quatre to not worry and that he can handle it. At first Quatre refused him to but Trowa won in the end. Trowa seemed sure and calm about it but just remembering what happened to Calli gave him the shivers. He didn't want anything like that to happen to Trowa.   
  
Quatre sighed heavily as the clock on his desk beamed the time , 1:00a.m. He sighed again not able to sleep at all. His stomach felt like it w3as twisted in knots and his whole body was tense. His mind kept running the same thoughts over and over, Trowa is going to be fine.... just fine. But this doubt kept stabbing into his head.   
  
Quatre rubbed his still bandaged wrists gently. He could feel the stitches where the cuts where underneath. It was begining to itch. He was tired yet couldn't sleep for many reasons. His eyes ached. Yet he couldn't seem to keep them closed.   
  
He looked out his window and at the moon in the sky and wished it would be like this forever. That he wouldn't have to face tomorrow and see something ahppen to his boyfriend.   
  
He then felt like shutting his thoughts out. Whenever he thought alot something bad always happened. Quatre then closed his eyes and opened them again after hearing movement in the room to see a pair of green eyes staring at him. He halfway jumped out of bed and let out a startled gasp."Trowa!" Quatre half whispered.   
  
"Shhhh!"Trowa sat down on Quatre's bed and smiled.   
  
"What are you doing in here?! How...?"Quatre asked in a low whisper.   
  
"The window, I saw that it was open so I climbed up, sorry to startle you, but I knew you'd be up. You're worrying about school aren't you?"   
  
Quatre nodded slowly."I am, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I'm sorry..."   
  
"Don't worry about it... Ok? Quatre... everything will be fine. You'll see." He pulled Quatre to him and kissed Quatre's forehead.   
  
"...Ok...um....Trowa?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Will you stay here with me? Please?"   
  
Trowa smiled and nodded. Quatre lay down and after Trowa took off his shoes and jacket and lay next to him, pulling the blonde close to him. They soon both fell asleep.   
  
***   
  
Morning came quick, like usual. Iria with a bit of surprise came into Quatre's room that morning but laughed as she saw the two asleep. She quickly woke them up, and brought them to school.   
  
Quatre was biting his lip almost the whole way. He felt Trowas hand clutch over his own. It suddenly gave Quatre a sense of protetion and a thought of knowing that everything was fine. What could possibly happen. The whole school couldn't be prejusice against gays. It would be rediculous... and confusing.   
  
They got out of the car and made their way to the school. Only to find that Duo and a bunch of other people were waiting at the front. Quatre felt Trowa's grip tighten on his hand. Trowa looked to see that Duo spotted them.   
  
Duo walked over to them with afew people and smiled."So, decided to show your face hm?"   
  
"Yes, and from what I understand I have just as much right to be here than you.So I suggest leaving me and Quatre alone."   
  
"I don't think so. You are not welcome here." Duo frowned as he crossed his arms.   
  
"H-hey! We have a right to be just as much as you do, so leave us alone!"Quatre bit his lower lip.   
  
"Sh.. Quatre, stay out of this... I told you to let me handle it." Trowa sighed slightly and looked at Duo."Look, I know you have something against gay people and I don't see why you should, I don't see that your religious or anything, or is it just that you're so closed-minded you can't think for yourself. I understand that you can think what you like, but this is rediculous. If you have something against us, just don't do what other people have done. Don't you understand there are people that have ended up in the hospital due to gay beating's. I can't belief you would go so low as to try and do something so similar. Don't you understand it's people liek you that put Quatre in the hospital. He was afraid to say he was gay, because of epopel like you. I don't care what you're response to this is.... and if you go anywhere near Quatre again I will make sure you're the one that ends up in the hospital you cold-hearted bastard." Trowa pushed Duo aside and went into the school and pulled Quatre along with him.   
  
"Trowa..."Quatre muttered."He looked pretty mad.."   
  
"I know, but maybe he will stay away for awhile." Trowa sighed and stopped, turning to Quatre as he did." Look, if he ever says, or does anything to you just tell me..."   
  
Quatre blinked."Trowa.. Don't worry about me so much, I think I can handle everything on my own."   
  
"Yea, I suppose. But just letting you know.."   
  
Quatre nodded.   
  
***   
  
Iria had watched from afar in her car. She sighed and leaned against the window. She relaxed and rubbed the back of her neck. She was only happy knowing her brother was safe. She really hoped that this would be the end of Quatre's depression. Not that she didn't care about him. She just wanted him to be ok and happy. And right now, she could see that he was.   
  
She was glad he had met Trowa. At first Quatre was so lost in thought half the time, he barely spoke and now it seemed like he had totally changed. She smiled to herself and looked at the boy who had been harrassing them just now.   
  
How could people be so cruel like that. Was it just a natural thought they came up with on their own or where they taught to hate like this. She didn't really know. It was a pitiful action. She brushed some stray hairs from her eyes and leaned back in the car seat.   
  
What a mystery it will be to her. She laughed to herself, she couldn't remember her teenage years well, but these days to her it was totally confusing.   
  
Oh the lifestyles of a teenager...   
  
*fin*   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
eppp..... yuck.... what was i thinking... I'm so lame lame lame.... dumb ending... like usual... maybe i should make side-fics.... or....some random one-shot fics... *ponders*..... *hits her head*Ow... 


End file.
